


An Autumn's Eve

by shipping_express



Category: Law of Talos
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_express/pseuds/shipping_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather harrowing day for poor Karl at the Park, Rachel comes to make everything alright again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Autumn's Eve

            It was a rather balmy October day, given the region’s usually chilly weather around the time. Leaves were falling from trees overhanging the Park and getting into every little niche and corner they could find. The younger statues even made a little game of scavenging for them at the end of the day. Karl had no clue why they found such a task fun at all.

            If anything, the leaves were irritating. He’d had two stubborn ones on his head all day long, one resting in just the precarious position to obscure the vision in his one good eye and the other tickling at the back of his neck. It had taken all he had in him not to fling them off, and the fact that the Park was getting busier as it got close to Halloween didn’t help at all. He didn’t have a spare moment to himself to even think about moving.

            At the end of a day as horrific as that, it wasn’t a wonder to any statue within eyeshot that avoiding Karl was probably best. Pirates were known for their somewhat violent tendencies when grumpy, and even relatively mild Karl was no exception. He stalked around the Park, generally moping about and grumbling to himself about the weather, and everyone let him be.     

            Everyone, that is, except a particular human girl.

            She snuck into the Park as usual, and in greeting several of the other statues learned about Karl’s mood of the day. She walked up the hill to him, her red curls bouncing a little in the evening breeze.

            “Have a rough day?” she asked as she neared him.

            He turned around in surprise, his facial features relaxing upon realizing whom it was. “It was horrible,” he admitted. “I had leaves stuck on me all day, and it was so busy I nearly got poked in the eye by three children with those annoying little foam swords. And then a toddler spilled apple juice on me, and I got all sticky. And then _more_ leaves stuck to me! Make the leaves stop, Rachel,” he added in a pitiful little whimper.

            She chuckled lightly and gave him a hug. “There, there, it’s alright Karl. I can’t stop the leaves, but maybe I can help with the stickiness. I know you’ve been too grumpy to even take care of yourself, haven’t you? Come on, let’s go to the fountain.”

            She dragged a reluctant, pouty, and generally moody Karl with her towards the fountain in the front of the Park, ignoring the curious gazes of several statues along the way. She dipped the tip of her scarf into the water and reached for him.

            “Wait, you can’t use your scarf!” he objected, seemingly horrified. “You’ll get it all messy.”

            Rachel rolled her eyes. “What, this old thing? It needs a good cleaning anyway. Don’t worry about it.” Ignoring his protests, she quickly went to work wiping off the remains of old apple juice and crumbled up leaves from his coat. “There, is that better?”

            Karl nodded, the shy gratitude showing in his eyes even if he was reluctant to thank her out loud. “Yes, much.”

            “Good,” she replied with a smile, and nudged him with an elbow. “Wanna go back to the hill?”

            Karl nodded and set off with her, glaring at statue passerby as they went. He was incredibly jealous of his time with Rachel, and he didn’t want any other statues stealing her.

            When they reached their favorite spot on the hill, Rachel sat down with a sigh. “Soon all the leaves will be gone, and winter will start. I can’t believe it’s almost that time already. Do statues get cold?”

            Karl sat down next to her. “No, not exactly,” he responded with some thought. “But the snow and ice can get into our joints—it’s not a very pleasant time for us. There’s so much re-plastering that must be done when spring rolls around.”

            “I guess that would be the case. I never really thought about it much before…you know…I learned about you guys.”

            Karl merely shrugged. “That is understandable. I don’t know much about humans. But I would assume you do not like the cold, seeing as we get so few visitors during the winter. They shut down all the rides, but we still have indoor things to do…does the snow get to you, too?”

            Rachel shook her head, smiling. “Not exactly. I mean, it bothers us, but it doesn’t crack us like it would to you. If we get too cold, our health can suffer—and little kids are susceptible to the cold more, so usually they don’t go out to parks as much during the winter. Their parents are worried they’ll catch cold.”

            “Catch…cold?” Karl asked with a puzzled expression on his face. “The cold can be caught? Why isn’t it caught and trapped somewhere?”

            “No, no!” Rachel laughed. “It’s just a saying—it means getting sick.”

            Karl shook his head. “Human sayings are so confusing.”

            “Are they now? And statue sayings aren’t?”

            “Of course not,” he replied with an overly dignified expression on his face. “Statues make perfect sense. At least our sayings have merit.”

            Rachel snorted. “Do they now? Well, I guess I’ll have to remember that.”

            “You should.”

            “I know.”

            A moment of silence passed between them. It wasn’t awkward or hesitant—just two creatures enjoying the near-silence of falling leaves and a night-clad park.

            Rachel rested her head on Karl’s shoulder, sighing and listening to the breeze whistling through the remaining leaves on the trees. “It’s so peaceful out here,” she murmured under her breath. “The park sounds so silent, but so alive at the same time, when it’s night.”

            Karl glanced down and pulled her closer. “I quite prefer the Park at night myself…mostly because I can spend time with you.” His voice was softer than usual.

            After a heartbeat, Rachel nuzzled in closer to him. “I like spending time with you, too, Karl.”

            “I couldn’t fathom why…but I’m glad you do.”

            She looked up at him, eyes warm, searching. “Why wouldn’t I?”

            “Because…even though I’m not one, I associate with pirates…I’m rude and coarse and leech violin lessons off you for free.” He spoke as if such a view was obvious and irrevocable.

            Rachel’s eyes widened and she pulled away from him. “But you’re wonderful to be around…I can play the violin with you, and you’re such a good student, you’re not leeching off me…and you’re funny and strong and generous and kind. Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with you? I love hanging out with you, Karl.”

            He blinked several times, not processing. “But I…”

            “No,” she interrupted. “No but’s. You are wonderful, Karl, and I love being around you. Don’t you dare think anything else.”

            He studied the fire in her eyes, surprised at how it reminded him of the flames in her wild hair. Did she really believe this so strongly? Surely she couldn’t, and yet here she was…

            He bowed his head. “Yes, Rachel,” he replied quietly, not quite accepting her words but feeling suddenly warm because of them.

            “Good,” she replied firmly, before glancing at him with softer eyes. “Karl?”

            “Yes, Rachel?”

            “I…” She studied his eyes, a yearning in her heart aching for something she could not yet grant it. Maybe another day, but now…she didn’t have the courage yet, now. It wasn’t time—if it ever would be.

            _I love you._

            “N-never mind. Can we…can we cuddle like we were before? I liked that.”

            Karl blinked, but he offered an arm. “Of course, Rachel.” If statuesque eyes could appear warm and soft, his did. “Anything you wish.”

           

 

 


End file.
